


A Prayer to My Apollo

by the_ren_lover



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, On The Barricade, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ren_lover/pseuds/the_ren_lover
Summary: A simple sonnet from the perspective of Grantaire as he implores Enjolras to accept him before their inevitable end on the barricade.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	A Prayer to My Apollo

If darkness falls upon this lonely street

as angels flap their overzealous wings,

I beg of thee, allow out hearts to meet, 

our souls to speak of long forgotten things.

You melted my iced soul, too cold to touch,

your hand a burning sun, a fearsome star.

You hadn’t guessed I needed that so much,

my heart a jealous moon as dark as tar.

If all the friends we know grow stiff and dead

and fall before the sun has kissed the sky;

before you soil your holy breast with red

allow our hands to touch before you die?

For your sweet love I’d die a thousand deaths,

so hold me as we breathe our final breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this is kind of hot garbage but I was 15 when I wrote it and I'm still pretty proud of it all things considered! I was watching Dead Poet's Society today and while also thinking about how there's an awesome AU in there somewhere I realized it would be nice to share this with you guys! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did drop me a comment!


End file.
